Emerald Mermaid Princess
by KiwiGoldenCat
Summary: Luchia gave up all her life just for her little sister. Sakura, the mermaid princess that supposed to be dead many years ago but she has been reborn...with no memories. Sakura learn so many things about mortal and immortal, also she has a feelings toward a handsome boy. There's drama, romance, family, friendship, and many more. Will Sakura remember everything? Or not at all?


**I Love Mermaid Melody! I've watched it about weeks ago and it was amazing! So I have decide that I'm going to give a shot to write this story with Sakura Haruno in it with mysteriously history. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Sakura is thirteen years old in this story.**

**Rated: M for a lots of reasons so be WARN!**

**And sorry if I have misspell, error, grammars and etc in this story.**

**Thank you and I do not own Mermaid Melody or Naruto. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Luchia watching the night ocean with sad face, Luchia sigh softly as she held up a shell music box. Luchia stare at the gray shell, the shell was supposed to be golden but it turns to gray because _**she's **_not here. Luchia open the lid as the soft melody came, she close her eyes and smile when the memories flashback in her mind.

_"I always love you Lu-onee-chan. I knew you were planning going to do this, that's why I drugged you."_

_"WHY?!"_

_"Because...I don't want you to sacrifice for everything. You deserve to have happiness and love. I'm doing this because I love you and I love everyone."_

_"..."_

_"Good bye, Lu-onee-chan."_

_"NNNOOOO!"_

Luchia sobbed as she open her eyes, "Why...why did you do that? You...you were so young...you have so many things that you need to do." Luchia cover her eyes let out her crying. Then suddenly Luchia felt a hand touch her head. Luchia look up in confusion then she gasps when she saw her.

Aqua Regina, the ocean goddess. "My dear, why are you crying? Should you be smile? You have your happiness and love." Aqua said as Luchia sniffed and held up the shell music box.

"This...is...this is her favorite." Luchia said as Aqua look at the shell and she slowly touch the shell.

"This shell...I haven't seen this for a long time. Are you telling me you still upset about...that night?" Aqua said with sad face and Luchia nodded her head.

"Hai...she's...she is so young...she has so many things to do in her life. I-I don't know why she do that... it's suppose to be older sister job! Not little sister job!" Luchia broke down crying and Aqua gently arms around Luchia.

"Shhh..." Luchia sniff and sobbed.

"I...I wish she's here right now...she's suppose to be here, not me! I should be up there! I should be watching her! She should be here! With her lover, her friends, her family...she should be here...she loves this land. She sing all the time everyday...even she doesn't have the pearl necklace, her voice is very beautiful. She's...she's the best girl ever...she's everyone bright, their sun, their moon, their stars...she should be here...not me." Aqua watching and listen to the young girl. Aqua smile softly at her, "You really loved her." Luchia look up at Aqua.

"No...I love her all my heart...she's my little sister...no matter what...I...I wish there's something I can do...bring her back. Even if risk my life...hell I'll gladly switch with her, I'll watch her while she's do whatever she's doing on this land." Luchia sniffed and Aqua nods her head.

"Then do you want the wish come true?" Luchia look at Aqua in shocked, confusion, and hope.

"You mean...you can bring her here?" Aqua nodded her head.

"Yes, but you both have to switch. Which meaning that you won't be here but your little sister." Luchia stood up but stop when she remembers her friends, her family, and her boyfriend. Aqua watching Luchia as Luchia close her eyes while breathe.

"Gomen minna-san." Luchia open her eyes filled with determined and she walk toward Aqua.

"Are you ready?" Aqua asked with a soft smile on her face. Luchia smile and nod her head.

"Hai..." Aqua held up her hand, Luchia touch her hand and both of girls walking toward the ocean.

The ocean glisten as the star upon the sky fall straight toward the ocean while Luchia and Aqua went into the ocean.

Hippo and Nikora running toward the beach, they somehow had really bad feelings something going to happen. They figure it would be Luchia in danger or something.

Once they have arrived at the beach, there's no one there. Just empty beach, Hippo look around while Nikora stare at the lying figure near the ocean.

"Hippo, what's that?" Nikora pointed as Hippo saw it and he ran toward the figure.

Nikora saw Hippo stopped sudden and his face turn really ghostly like. Nikora blink and she walk toward the figure really slowly then she stopped. She lean over, look at it then her eyes wide.

The figure turn out to be a young small twelve years old girl who has long-waist wavy pink hair, pale skin, sleeveless white dress reach down to her knees, and barefoot. Hippo and Nikora starting shaking as the girl shift, her eyes fluttering and slowly reveal beautiful large emeralds eyes.

Hippo and Nikora was in very shocked, "Sa-Sakura?" Sakura blinks in confusion and look up at them.

"Who are you?" Hippo and Nikora look at each other.

_'What's going on? How is she alive? Isn't she suppose to be dead?.' _They look at Sakura once again.

_'How in the hell did Luchia little sister alive? How is Emerald Princess alive?' _

**-Luchia-**

Luchia watching the scene with a soft smile on her face, "Sakura...my little sister...thank you. Now this time, you deserve to have happiness, love and live." Luchia slowly disappeared somewhere in the ocean where no one ever find her ever again.

* * *

**I don't hate Luchia, but the thing is something about her is irritated me which I haven't figure it out yet. Hmmmm...anyway if you like this story then please reviews and also please vote yes or no.**

**Do you want Haruno Sakura to be with Kaito? Yes or No?**

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
